Metals Flame
by KatrinKB
Summary: Palladium is a new teacher at Alfea. Having just graduated from college and known as a genius throughout Magix he is made to tutor a student from Earth with a dark past. What secrets does this girl hide and how did she come to be on Earth? Who are her real parent? Currently rated T for language and sexual situations (mentions not anything graphic)
1. First Day of Class - Palladium

**Hello Everyone! This is my first Winx Club fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Please tell me if anything does not make sense or doesn't seem to be right I want to make this story an enjoyable read to most.(I won't say all since that is impossible since everyone has different taste) Please do not flame my story they will either be ignored or my temper will flare and someone in the story shall suffer and they will not like you! LIL jkjk**

**I hope to get a chapter out every day between Monday and Friday with Satuday and Sunday being my planning days so hopefully this set up works for everyone. I can only guarantee this schedule during June though since I have stuff planned in July and August and school starts in September which makes it hard to write a chapter every day. **

**This story will hopefully if all goes as planned be three arc which go hand in hand with the first three seasons of the italian version of Winx Club. Though it will have some major changes throughout all three Arcs. One of these changes is that Palladium is a main character and this story is mostly in his and Blooms POV. The both of them will also be a bit OC. **

**Hope you all enjoy my story! R&R :)**

**P.S. Sorry for the long Authors Note!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club!**

Oh what a day it was and my first class had not even started yet! Getting up so late that you the teacher were almost tardy is not so bad for some teachers except for the fact that it's my very first day of teaching. Sure I may be a genius who got a job at the famous Alfea College for Fairies after graduation but if this became too much of a habit I could see myself kicked out without even a second thought.

Ugh! If only this place wasn't smoke free! I really could use a hit right now to relieve me of this unwelcome stress. Unfortunately the next smoke break for me wouldn't be for a few more hours since I had back to back classes till lunch. I was going to go out back before class but those stupid freshman stayed out too late and me and that wretched Grizelda had to stand outside and wait for them. Then it seems the red head is not some princess no she was impersonating said princess because she was too lazy to sign up.

I remember she gave some sort of explanation but in the school I went to something like that would have warranted immediate expulsion. Faragonda bless her soul she was too nice! It's a surprise the students haven't started stepping all over her already! Of course this was a school for fairies but if this had been a school for witches or even elfs there's no way she would've made it as headmistress.

Slumping down into my chair and resting my head in my hands I forced myself to calm down from these thoughts. At this rate I would have grey hairs before I even came of age! How the other teachers here remained so collected was a mystery to me. Well it could just be me maybe I'm not so cut out for this teaching business but what else would I do? I already had my degree and with poor family needed my income to survive. If I tried for another degree now instead of getting a job they would starve and it would be all my fault. No matter what I would not let that happen no matter how they may have treated me in the past they still raised me to be the person I am today. Heck without them I would probably be some deadbeat student with absolutely no drive who was still in college instead of the person I am now a well known genius in anything to do with elf magic and charm casting and creation.

Leaning back I let out a great sigh in hopes to ease my still building stress and looked out the window. Before me stood a forest so vast and beautiful that even my homeland paled to its grandeur. What creatures resided there I had yet to know not even being in magix a day but soon out there I would be. The indoors always seemed to be cramped but that might have been my elf nature talking. Sure I have advanced skills in charms but that was just a piece of paper it wasn't something I wanted to do. I would much rather walk through the forest all day then be forced inside inventing new charms to use but unfortunately walking through a forest simply didn't pay the bills like charm creation did. Maybe that's why I chose to be a teacher on nice days like today it would be easy for me to go outside. Just drop them off in the middle of the nearby swamp and have them listen to the sounds of nature to find me as I bask in the beauty of a forest clearing. Sure eventually my class would find me but it would be a nice get away from this cramped room every once in awhile.

Saddly that would have to wait for another time as I had already planned out my lesson for today. Though maybe the next time I have this class that is what I would do it would go along well with todays lesson of plant based charms and improve their teamwork. I wonder how the class will take my lesson for today. Is it to simple? To hard? I could not tell having never taught children of any age and with my advanced status it would be impossible for me to know. Truthfully it did seem a bit too easy but to compare myself to these students would be unfair as I was much more advanced at their age then any of them could hope to be.

I shrugged my shoulders can't really worry about it now what with class starting in under 2 minutes. Besides if it was too easy I would just let them chat among themselves and that would be that. The light sound of chatter awakened me to the fact class was about to start. I quickly got up and knocked over my chair having turned into a bundle of nerves. What was my lesson again? The room suddenly felt a thousand times more cramped I then noticed the windows were shut. So quickly I righted my toppled chair and ran to them hoping that the fresh air would calm me down.

To my horror I fell over yet another chair just as the first of my students began to trickle in. The girls were silent as they looked at me with slight concern within seconds I hopped up and with a nervous voice greeted my class "Welcome class please take a seat anywhere." The nervousness in my voice was badly concealed and right away I knew that no one was going to take me seriously. After all who would take anyone seriously if they seemed less than competent?

Damn my elf instincts for getting me into this mess my coming of age could not come soon enough. To my ever increasing distress the girl from last night, Bloom, I believe her name was came in laughing merrily with her friends. If she had not stayed out so late last night with said friends I would have gotten a decent nights sleep, been better prepared and gotten my smoke break! I shook my head getting rid of these thoughts I planned to be a good teacher or at least fair, it wasn't like she planned to ruin my morning she was just hanging out with friends which I understood. Though if that incident were to repeat itself I have no clue what I would do. I did know though that she would not like it.

It was unknown to me how long I had been thinking until one of the girls a brunett with blond streaks came up to me. "Um Professor are you alright? You've been standing there an awful long time." she said with poorly hidden concern in a sing song voice.

I quickly snapped out of my trance and with my hand running through my hair I walked to the front of the room to start our class. Looking around I was pleased to see everyone had quieted down now that I had come to the front of the room . Please don't let me screw this all up.

-30 minutes later-

"Um Teach isn't this lesson a bit too hard for the first day? I mean how are we supposed to cast a charm on a plant when some of us don't even know what a charm is let alone know how to channel our magic!" A black haired girl with pigtails said as she leaned back in her chair.

I blinked once... twice... then slammed my head on the table startling the class. How could I have forgotten that some of these girls had never even cast a spell let alone a more complex charm! No problem this would be an easy fix after all I knew all the basics like the back of my hand so I looked back up to the class. "Sorry about that I forgot this wasn't the same school I had attended." So with a wave of my hand I charmed a stack of paper to have notes on what charms where and how to cast them. Leaving in different blanks on each one for them to fill in I then asked one of the girls a short haired girl with purple hair to pass them out. Then realizing that I had never closed the windows with another simple wave I opened them letting in the fresh air. Helping me to calm my nerves.

As she passed them out I wiped off the chalkboard behind me and began a new lesson. This one all about the basics and to my surprise everyone was listening. They actually seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say which in truth was a first for me. Everyone else in my life was older and believed themselves smarter than some boy who hadn't even gone through his trial of adulthood. After all an elfs true power was gotten at that period and before it was achieved an elf was rather shy and submissive. Now granted I wasn't as bad a some but I still have my nervous tick when in front of a group so large. Luckily the fact that they were listening gave me a boost of confidence that I really needed to have.

So with a slightly bigger smile and more exaggerated movements I proceeded with my lesson. Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all.

**Hope you all enjoyed! :) Please R&R**


	2. Smoke Break - Palladium

**HI everyone! Good to see that you liked my story enough to read it to the second chapter yay!**

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB! (If I did Palladium most definitely would have a main part)**

The silence of the outdoors was almost deafening compared to the classroom I had just left. How some people can come to such a academy and after 3 years not even know the difference between a easily cast spell and a more complex charm is baffling.

I brought the cigarette in my hand to my lips and admired the view of the forest that was easily admirable behind the wall of Alfea. Sure soon I would have to go back inside and not be able to leave again for hours but for now this was enough. The beauty of the trees brought me back home to the place I had grown up. It was a nice change to the city life that my college had provided me.

Releasing the smoke from my lungs I watched as it slowly rose up and disappeared into the blue sky. Fairies never know how good they have it being able to fly in such a vast place. Seeing a view only they can see while use creatures who don't have wings can only rely on spells or machines to see it. Sure it's the same view but the fairies have no fear of falling they can simply use their wings. While other creatures can only plummet and hope something would catch them or that the end is quick and painless.

Suddenly a small creature that I had not seen being lost in thought ran into my side. Due to the surprise I dropped the cigarette which quickly started the dry grass I was sitting in aflame. Within seconds I was up and stomping on the area forgetting any spell that would of put it out. I faintly heard the small creature screaming and hiding behind my leg as I finally was able to put out the small blaze.

Wiping my slightly sweaty forehead I reached into my pocket and grabbed another cigarette and as I lighted it examined the creature that had run into me. It looked up at me with big wide eyes and by the long ears it was easy to tell the creature was some sort of rabbit. The rabbit had oddly colored blue fur and the way it stood on its hind legs made it obvious it was a fair pet.

My thoughts where confirmed when out of no where it pulled out a carrot and hopped up on my shoulder. Not really minding the company I sat back down and once again enjoyed the peaceful view. Hopefully nothing would surprise me into causing another forest fire as my lunch break was quickly coming to an end. Sure I wouldn't get lunch but I had no clue if I would even be able to keep anything down.

With my sitting in a cross legged position the rabbit went into my lap and without a thought I slowly began to pet it. We sat like this for a few minutes when a voice that sounded familiar broke the tranquility I was feeling.

"Keiko!" The voice called and I wondered if this rabbit was said Keiko. "Keiko!" The female voice called again just before the owner of said voice came into view. With her red hair and blue outfit it quickly became apparent who said person was. She had yet to notice the two of us as she was looking into the forest probably expecting her rabbit to have run into there and not next to the wall.

Suddenly she looked towards us and her eyes widened in surprise. Whether it be from me smoking or having found her rabbit I couldn't tell but I was positive it was the fact that a teacher was smoking. Sure it was off school grounds on the opposite side of the wall from the entrance where no one could see me but still. It's not every day that you see your teacher smoking during a school day.

After a few minutes Bloom seemed to finally get over her surprise and walked up to the both of us. Now my expectation was for her to take her rabbit and be on her happy way but this girl was apparently full of surprises. For instead of doing that she walked up to the wall right next to me and slid down the wall. With her sitting next to me the rabbit seemed torn between staying with me or going to his owner. In the end he stayed with me probably being drawn by my elven aura. Without our aura we would not be able to walk in the woods with as little fear as we do because our aura is what draws all sorts of animals. Without it they would simply see us as any other human and simply fear us or see us as their next meal.

We sat in silence for only a few minutes before the red-headed girl next to me once again was able to surprise me. "So Professor mind letting go of one of your cigarettes I really need a hit right now." she said without a care that she was asking her own teacher for a cigarette. It was surprising because normally a goody fairy would never break the rules so bluntly no matter the circumstance.

"Aren't you a bit to young to be smoking cigarettes." I answered back as I watched the smoke once again disappear into the sky.

"Aren't teachers supposed to not smoke on school grounds?" She answered back obviously challenging me.

"This may be school grounds but Faragonda gave me permission to smoke as long as it is outside schools walls so you have no base with that comment." Despite my words I took out my packet and handed her one.

"Thanks your not that bad for a teacher." She said as she snapped her fingers lighting her thumb on fire to start the cancer stick.

"Oh are teacher boring or something to you?" I asked not even wanting an answer just wanting conversation.

"I was just expecting you to be another rule abiding teacher like every other one in this school. I never would of expected you to let me smoke let alone smoke yourself." She said without a second thought.

"Oh and why would you not expect that from me? I am the closest in age to the lot of you." I answered back already half expecting her answer.

"You just seemed so easily walked over I mean with all the stuttering you did in class and how clumsy you where the person sitting next to me now almost seems like a different person." She answered honestly which once again surprised me.

"Oh I am clumsy and around large groups like that I am a nervous wreck but alone like this in the throws of nature I feel more relaxed. I was also rather stressed from lack of sleep." I looked at her with a knowing look and she looked back with a slightly guilty one knowing the reason for my lack of sleep.

She gave me a big smile and put one of her hands behind her head as she laughed nervously. "Sorry about that Professor we ran into these witches." Was her answer to that which to me sounded almost like an excuse.

"Sure you ran into witches and didn't lose track of time hanging out with friends. I know all those excuses so please don't use them on me." I said kind of disappointed that she didn't trust me enough to tell the truth. Sure we barely knew each other but still it hurt even if only a small bit.

"What do you mean I know all the excuses! It really happened just ask my friends we all where attacked and because of it we where late getting back to school!" She said a slightly angry tone in her voice. If I had looked a bit closer I might of at the time noticed something in her eyes that where a kin to hurt but at the time my anger was also rising.

"Why would the witches risk expulsion before school even starts. Sure they might be evil but the rules are absolute that if they attack any fairies in any way before school even starts especially first year fairies they are to be expelled immediately!" I said back with coldness in my voice getting rather annoyed at what this girl was trying to say.

"But it's true I was frozen by one of them before my friends came to help me." She almost screamed back getting desperate.

"Stop trying to get other people in trouble for your mistakes I understand you don't want to get in trouble for your mistakes but this is going to far. Do you even realize your allegations could get others expelled?" I coldly replied as calm as I could. Inside I was seething at how desperate this girl was at staying out of trouble. Was it really so bad? It's not like they got in much trouble for being out late but to go so far as to lie was something I did not approve of at all.

Suddenly the red-headed fire cracker stood up and threw the cigarette on the ground. Then she smashed it to the ground as if trying to release stress over the situation that had arisen. In the same instant she turned around and began to walk away from me obviously outraged at my words.

The poor rabbit in my lap had not a clue what to do having been scared at our raised voices and cold comments. I pet him a few times which helped to calm the rabbit down. "Go on follow her she needs you more then me." I told him and with a small hug the creature was off going after its angered owner.

I released a long sigh as my stress from earlier came back full force. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to skip lunch as my empty stomach just caused me more problems. But really the nerve of the girl to tell such a blatant lie to get out of trouble. In the college I had attended something like that would of earned her at the least a weeks detention which would involve a whole lot of cleaning and no magic.

As the last of my cigarette turned to ash I admired the view of the trees once more. How easy yet difficult it was for them. The only thing they had to worry about was survival. Yet how boring it must be with not a way to talk or even move. Yes we human creatures had it best but with our abilities came problems. Our emotions sometimes held us back and our words can cause rifts that can never be healed easily. Though we still had it better then the tree who didn't have these sorts of problems.

Yes we had it much better but still sometimes I wonder if it really is better to be a tree. Never having to care what others think just fighting for sun and the nutrients in the ground to survive. Yes it would be nice for a while but so very dull that existence would be.

With another sigh I stood up and picked up the two cigarettes on the ground to throw away in the school. With a quick charm I grew back the grass burned away by my cigarette leaving not a trace that an elf, fairy, and rabbit sat here.

Scratching the back of my head I walked back to the classroom at a rather slow pace. Checking my watch I nearly jumped when I saw that class was staring in under two minutes! So with a yell I began to run hoping that I wasn't going to once again almost be late on my first day of school.

I really needed to learn how to manage my time better otherwise I really would be fired!

**Hope you like it! Please R&R :)**


	3. Alfea Ball - Bloom

**HI hoped you all enjoyed my first two chapters. Now here is chapter three which I also hope you all will enjoy!**

**This will be the very first chapter in Blooms POV so hopefully you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I will never ever ever own Winx Club. :(**

Damn that man for not believing me. Sure it did seem like an excuse but why would I lie so insistently over something so miniscule when I was smoking right next to him? It's ridiculous and seemed like a cool teacher to!

"Hey Bloom are you here to shop or what? The ball is in three hours you know and I still need to get ready!" Stella said to me snapping me out of my thoughts. She had a look that told me if I didn't get moving soon she would force me in the most gaudy dress she could find.

"He he sorry Stella I had something on my mind." After that we once again went on shopping for a dress I could afford. Unfortunately every dress I found was way to much money being in the six digits for most. I saw in the corner of my eye Stella pull out a credit card but even if she offered I would never take advantage of a friend like that.

So it was like this for another hour we shopped and as time went on I became doubtful that I would even find a dress I could afford never mind looked good in. After another fifteen minutes of looking I finally told the girls they could go on to get ready and I would catch up. It wasn't fair to them if they where late because I didn't buy a dress. So with a wave they where off and I needed to find another store.

It was after another fifteen minutes and I couldn't believe how big and overpriced Magix was. With every building being of bright vibrant colors it was a fun place to be when you had money but if you where me looking for a cheap dress it was a horrible place to be. The buildings seemed to mock you as you searched desperately for a good dress.

I was about to finally give up on my search to find a dress I needed when before me was something that answered my prayers. A SALE! It was exactly what I needed and if it didn't work I could always modify it before I wasn't that bad with scissors so this sale was perfect.

So with the last of my strength I ran to the bright pink building and saw the sales bin. Within seconds I was upon the bin and after some digging I found a blue dress that would be good even if it was a bit long. The best part about it though was that being on sale it was only about 20 bucks which is the first dress I've found and liked within my price range.

After buying the blue dress I was off on my way to school with an hour to spare before the ball. With the bus trip being about 40 minutes I really only had 20 minutes but that shouldn't be an issue since not much needed to be done to this dress.

- 60 Minutes Later -

Scissors where were scissors I know I had a pair! I had already searched every inch of my room and because of that everything was on the floor in plain view. To my increasing irritation scissors was not something on the floor which was a big issue. Without scissors I couldn't cut the dress and with the dress being way to big I would never be able to wear it.

An idea then hit me that if I used a simple laser spell we learned a couple days ago I would be able to use that. So away I went happy to have finally come to a solution. It seemed to work just fine nothing was going wrong but then suddenly the dress and my bed which it was laying upon set on fire. Looking around for something to put it out I found a pillow and began to desperately beat at the flames.

It was a few minutes later that the blaze finally went out and luckily the dress looked mostly unharmed. Unfortunately that would mean that the laser would not work and I would have to find a pair of scissors. Which in this big school would be like finding a needle in a hay stack.

A noise from outside alerted me that the boys from red fountain had arrived and this meant that I was already late.

With this knowledge I quickly ran out of my room to find a pair of scissors. "Why is it that whenever you need something you can never find it." I said to myself as I ventured into the school. An old green door caught my attention and I decided to check it out if I was in luck it would be a store room with scissors. Opening the door I saw a dark tunnel that leaded down and decided to investigate. As I ventured in I heard a familiar voice and realized that the trix who where the ones who had attacked me in Magix where coming up.

So I quickly ran back up the tunnel hoping they wouldn't see me which was not likely. To my astonishment the walked the other way and I looked around the corner to see what they where doing. The three of them Icy, Darcy, and Stormy where standing in front of a chest with the red fountain mark upon it.

It was hard to hear but I faintly heard Icy say something about spreading panic and Darcy cast some sort of spell to see where Stella hid her ring. I must get back to the girls and tell them before the Trix got to it. Before I could go off though Icy told Stormy to do her thing and the box before them opened and within little yellow eggs with dark brown diamonds could be seen.

Darcy picked one of them up and said something about them being enchanted little eggs as the egg turned into golden butterflies. Then Icy called them tacky and the three girls pointed their hands in the air and said a spell to turn the eggs into some sort of lizard I had never heard of.

The three of them then started laughing as the walked away in the opposite direction from where I had hidden. When I was certain the witches where gone I ran to where the ball was in hopes to warn the girls about what was going on.

I don't believe I had ever run so fast in my life but when I got to the ballroom I crouched down in hopes not to draw any attention. Unfortunately I bumped into Brandon who wanted to talk to me. It pained me slightly to not be able to stay and talk but this was important so I told him I had to go and ran to where the girls where.

When I was able to get their attention we went to the hallway and I told them what was going wrong. I told them about the snake rat which Tecna looked up in her database and the most disgusting creature I had ever seen showed up.

"Slimy just like the witches." Stella said with malice.

"We need to stop those eggs from being handed out." Musa said as she looked at the creature with disgust.

To our horror the eggs where about to be handed out so Stella told us to get in a circle to combat the spell. After we where hand in hand the lot of us began to chant "What it once was let it be again." It was a wondrous feeling using my magic for something good. The flow of it going through the five of us was a great feeling and when the first egg was handed out instead of a snake rat golden butterflies came form the egg.

We all cheered having stopped the panic that would definitely have ensued if we had not changed the eggs back. As we all silently cheered Sky suddenly showed up and handed an egg to Stella telling her he hoped it brought her happiness.

Stella took the egg and said we will see if it did and then the egg was taken from her by Musa who looked at Flora with a smile. "You thinking what I'm thinking Flora?" She asked looking at the plant fairy.

"Indeed I am I studied Professor Palladium's lesson carefully." Flora said as she was given the egg by Musa. I felt kind of sorry for Sky as he looked confused by our words. Flora then put the egg between both of her hands and suddenly the egg glowed a golden color for a brief second and dulled.

"What just happened?" I asked knowing I must looked confused.

"Don't worry about it Bloom why don't you go get ready." Flora said not answering my question. It didn't matter to me though as I realized that the end of the ball was soon and I still had yet to finish my dress.

So I once again ran off and luckily found a pair of scissors in a small unused classroom on the way to my room. When I entered my room I was upon the dress in an instant and began to do modifications as quick as I could in hopes to finish the dress on time. Before I was even half way through though a loud thump in the sitting room alerted me that something was going on. So abandoning my dress I looked out and saw the shell that held Stella's ring was floating in mid air and unless I was wrong it wasn't supposed to do that.

With a big sigh I was off and began to run after the run away jewelry. Why was everything against me going to this ball? For how long I chased the ring I don't really know but we where outside when I finally caught the trinket. As I started to walk off three familiar voices behind me caused me to turn around. I groaned loudly at once again seeing the witches. Why did they always show up when I didn't want them to though that would explain the floating ring.

"Stupid fairy," Icy began to say "always ruining our plans maybe this will teach you to mind your own business." When she finished she cast a spell that froze the ground behind me. I jumped out when Stormy cast a tornado spell and Darcy caused and earthquake. I tried to back away from the tornado but the open ground below me caused me to fall and as I hung by one hand I saw Icy pick up the ring I had dropped earlier.

"Your alone now Fairy and your friends are not here to help you." Icy said as her hands began to blow an ominous icy blue. An evil glint in her eye told her I would not likely survive whatever spell she was about to cast on me.

'I am a fairy.' where my thoughts as suddenly a burning sensation started in my chest. Suddenly I felt myself rise up as my body was engulfed in an orange blow. Without my permission my body began to move in certain positions as I gained a blue two piece outfit with a short skirt and blue halter top with a golden circle in the top center. As a final touch a small golden tiara appeared on my head. Before the transformation was over though a fiery dragon appeared before me for a brief instance. A feeling of familiarity came over me as it faded.

When I came back I realized I also had blue gloves that went to my elbow with a triangle at the end with blue boots. It was a cute outfit I had to admit but now was not the time to be amazed at my fairy form as the three witches still stood before me with Stella's wing.

I then said something incredibly stupid "Looks like we are evenly matched." Why I said that I do not know but now is not the time to complain.

The witches laughed at my comment and Darcy cast some sort of illusion spell that I easily avoided by flying above it which was something I had learned from Griselda's class surprisingly. Though the battle was not over yet as Icy made ice pillars come out of the ground and I barley dodged them well actually one did nick my shoulder but that was quickly put to the back of my mind as I was hit in the back by another spell.

I fell just in front of the reeds and was stunned from the cold spell that made it hard to move. Icy was about to do another spell that I knew would me impossible for me to dodge and braced myself for the impact.

"Alright that is enough." A familiar male voice said as he seemed to absorb Icy's spell into his hand. A dark look on his face as he put out his cigarette on the ground in front of him.

"Who are you?" Stormy yelled obviously mad at the interruption. A sort of storm seemed to form around her as her anger level rose.

"Now Now enough of that otherwise I'll have to talk to Headmistress Griffin about you girls attacking an Alfea teacher." He said perfectly calm the dark look still present on his face.

"You don't scare us!" Stormy once again yelled unable to calm down. Suddenly Darcy got a look on her face and whispered something to Icy that caused her to pale ever so slightly.

"What's your name?" Icy asked obviously trying to figure something out.

"Why my name is Aldian Palladium at your service recent graduate and teacher at Alfea College." He said with a slight hint in his voice of his irritation.

The three girls paled even more obviously recognizing the name. Palladium then said "and if you girls don't get off school property immediately I'm going to tell your headmistress about how you where caught by a simple elf. I don't think she would like that would she?"

The three girls then scowled and turned around and began to walk away obviously not wanting to fight with him.

"How did you do that?" I asked as he walked up to me and began to inspect my arm.

"They wouldn't dare mess with someone who beat their own headmistress in a duel." He said as he used a spell to heal my injured arm.

A thought then hit me that I never got he ring from them. With a quick motion I got up to go after them when he pulled the golden shell from his pocket. "I figured you would want this but why don't I hold on to it while you get back to the party. There's a blond man in there who has been waiting for a while to dance with you"

I didn't argue as I began to once again get up to run to my room and change. Though he stopped me before I could get out of sight. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday I didn't believe you and now I see it was true."

"It's okay." I said back he obviously was sorry and having just saved me there was really no reason to stay mad. I once again ran off.

When I lost sight of him a loud unfamiliar voice said "MAMA".

I then heard Palladium say "What the hell is this thing?". Wanting to know what caused the commotion I ran back and saw a little purple duck chasing around my teacher.

He then saw me and said "Tell your group that they get extra credit for doing such a great job on this spell." He said as he still looked baffled at the duck that insisted on calling him Mama.

With a laugh I ran off to my room and changed into my now completed dress. It was time for me to have a dance with a cute blond.

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R :)**


End file.
